


Bring It Army.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Bottom Ian. [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Blowjobs, Bottom Ian, Bottom!Ian, Feelings, Fluff, Hand Job, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Shameless (US), M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless, Top Mickey, Top!Mickey, blowjob, dirty talking, handjob, handjobs, i need more bottom ian in my life that is all, porn with feeling, top mickey is my aesthetic and kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Mickey and Ian have been together for a while now. Mickey is without a doubt positive that Ian is the one meant for him. For the rest of his fucking life. So he does what anyone would do when they wanna spend their life with someone. Celebration sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: toxicmickeylove.  
> Follow me on Twitter: mickeystonic.

"Jesus Fire Crotch why the hell is it so cold in here?" Mickey asked, closing the door of their newest apartment.

Ian looked at him from the kitchen, "It's the middle of fall Mick. It always gets cold."

"Where the fuck is the heater I bought last Winter?"

"It's in storage because neither one of us wanted to go get it."

Mickey cursed and kicked his shoes across the floor, "What are you making?"

"Come in here and find out." Ian replied, disappearing from view.

Mickey wanted to be mad or at least a little irritated but coming home to Ian every day was always the thing that kept him going. Even if it was below freezing in their apartment.  
Mickey walked around the corner to the kitchen and stopped at the sight in front of him.

"Happy birthday asshole." Ian spoke, a smile on his face and a cake in his hands.

"Every year you find some way to get around the fact I don't celebrate my birthday."

"And every year you're always flattered that I remembered." Ian joked, "We have been together four years now Mick. I know your birthday and even if you don't want to celebrate it we are going to because it's important."

Mickey walked over and swiped his finger through the cake and put his finger in his mouth.

"Really Mickey?"

Mickey just smirked and did it again except this time he wiped it on Ian's nose, "There."

Ian put the cake down but swiped four fingers through it and reached for Mickeys face.

"I don't think so fire crotch!"

He took off to the living room but Ian's long legs allowed him to catch up with the shorter boy. He wrapped his arm around Mickeys wrist and moved his other hand around to wipe the cake all over his cheek. He laughed at Mickey as he began cursing him.

"It's just chocolate you idiot." 

Mickey turned to stare at his boyfriend.  
Ian had chocolate on his nose. Mickey had chocolate smeared all over his cheek. Every time Ian did something small or simple for his birthday or even an anniversary Mickey always found some way to make it about Ian. Mickey didn't like the attention. Ian just thought he wasn't used to someone caring even after all the time they had been together.

"You look good with chocolate on you." Ian joked.

"And you look good with it on your nose since you have your nose up my ass all the time."  
He said the words with amusement. He had that Mickey smirk on his face and Ian adored it.

"Actually I have my dick up your ass all the time but if you're into noses we can try that."

"Fuck off Gallagher."

Ian walked over and cupped Mickeys face and ran his tongue over the chocolate. The feeling sent a tingling sensation through Mickeys body. He gently shoved Ian away.

"I didn't know you had a chocolate kink."

"Only if it's on you." 

Mickey rolled his eyes, "I actually want to eat the cake now."

"You always do." 

Ian grabbed his hand and pulled the other boy into the kitchen. 

"Perfectly capable of walking on my own Ian."

But he didn't care. Just the simplest touch or the simplest gesture from the red head made Mickey quite happy. He would never admit it to anyone but Ian, of course he hasn't yet, but every year when Ian does something small for him Mickey falls more in love with the boy.  
Looking at him now Mickey wanted to tell him. Mickey wanted to marry him. 

The two boys were currently eating the cake with their hands and also wiping it on each other. If it would have been when he first started hanging with Ian he would have punched Ian in the nose for making the cake, but it was four years later and Mickey couldn't see himself eating cake over a sink with anyone else ever.

And he knew exactly who to go to for the idea that suddenly popped up into his head. An idea that he knew in his heart was right.

 

"What can I help you with Mickey?" Fiona asked.

Mickey had walked to the Gallaghers house today in hopes to talk to Fiona and Veronica. Debbie and Carl were out with Franny, Lip was at his job and Frank was God knows where.

Mickey thanked Veronica when she handed him a beer and sat down, "I have no one else to talk to about this. I stayed up all night thinking this through. I wanted to be sure."

"What's going on?" Veronica asked, sitting at the table.

Fiona joined them and she had a worried look on her face, "Is he taking his meds?"

"He's doing great Fiona. He takes them when he has to and always refills them when they're empty." Mickey answered, "He doesn't know that I'm here right now. I just need some advice because you all still know him better than I do."

"You have spent more time with Ian than any of us have in the last few years." Fiona began, "You know him like the back of your hand."

"Well," Mickey started, "How would one propose to the back of their hand?"

Both girls screamed causing Mickey to slam his hands against his ears, "Holy shit. Not fucking necessary."

They just smiled at him.

"Well what do you have in mind?" Fiona asked, "Fucking hell Mickey I never thought this would come around."

Veronica nodded, "I always thought Ian would be the one to propose. If he's the one who tops-"

"Shut up. Shut up right now." Mickey interupted, "I'm not here to discuss our sex life. I really need your help."

"Okay okay," V said, "Tell us what you have in mind."

Mickey told them about the cake and how the idea popped up into his head. But that was the only thing he said because he really had no idea how to go about this. But the looks on their faces told him that they would make sure everything was perfect.

 

A few days passed and Mickey has been on edge. He tried not to show it. He kissed Ian the same, they had sex the same. Everything seemed perfect and normal to Ian. Little did he know his boyfriend had a little surprise and was completely freaking out about it.

"Maybe they were right." He spoke, "Maybe Ian should propose because he tops and-"

Mandy put her hand over his mouth, "Don't wanna hear it Mickey. Look, Ian is my best friend and you have made him so incredibly happy. He has made you just as happy. It doesn't matter who's dick is going into who's ass. That doesn't compare to proposing. If you feel that you should do it then do it. If you want to do it do it. Don't let the whole topping argument get in the way of it Mick. You love him and you want to spend the rest of your life with him so go for it."

Mandy had shown up literally a minute after Mickey texted her and told her what he had planned. He had no idea how she got there that fast, but he was thankful to see his sister. 

"What if he says no?"

"Is Mickey Milkovich scared of something?" She joked.

"Fuck off." He snapped, but he smiled, "No I'm not scared. I just don't want to be rejected Mandy. What if he leaves me?"

"He won't Mickey. You love him right?"

"Yes."

"Then propose and then text me and tell me how it goes okay? You're a pain in my ass and we have had our problems, but you're my brother Mickey. I want you happy and Ian makes you happy. Are you ready to do this? He'll be home in about twenty minutes."

"Shit you have to go!"

"Say no more." 

She stood up and they hugged for a good five minutes before Mickey pulled back and basically shoved her towards the door.

When she was gone Mickey ran straight to the bathroom. He had to get a quick shower in. He already had clothes waiting for when he got out. He had made sure to prepare everything in advance.

He was still in the shower when the front door opened a good ten minutes earlier than normal. 

"Shit." Mickey whispered.

He cut the water off and slid on his clothes while dripping onto the bathroom floor. He cut the light off and opened the door.

"There you are Mick." Ian said.

The voice had Mickey shaking inside. He had no idea if he would be able to do this. He felt as if he was going to explode.

Mickey smiled and kissed him, "Save any lives today?"

"About six actually. I'll tell you more about it once I use the bathroom."

"I'll grab you a beer."

Ian kissed his head before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Mickey walked to the kitchen and grabbed two beers out of the fridge and walked straight to the couch and sat down. 

He had planned on doing it in the bedroom but the longer he stood the more chance he had of passing out. He had to get this over with. Not that he wanted to rush it, but his fear of being rejected was creeping up pretty fast.

"Much better." Ian spoke, plopping down on the couch.

Mickey handed him his beer and the taller boy tipped it back for a good thirty seconds.

"Tough day?" Mickey asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe. How was your day off?"

"Mandy came for a visit." 

"Really? I feel like I haven't seen her in forever. How is she?"

"Doing good." 

Ian put his beer on the table and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Mickey just stared at him. He thought about how lucky he was. Ian had been there for him from the beginning. From the days where Mickey was a huge fucking asshole, to the day that he went to Mexico. And even after. He wrote letters and called. Mickey had gotten lucky and he couldn't see himself without Ian.

He could only hope that Ian felt the same way after all these years and hadn't grown tired of him.

"Ian?"

Ian opened his eyes and looked over at his boyfriend and smiled, "Yeah Mick?"

Mickey put his beer down and got on to the floor. Ian sat up instantly, "Are you okay Mickey?"

The other boy moved himself right in front of Ian and put his hand on Ians knee, "I'm great Ian. I have been for a while." 

"Why are you on the floor?"

"I want to speak okay? This was supposed to be going a whole other way, but I can't keep this bottled up anymore."

Ians eyes widened, "Please don't be breaking up with me."

Those words caused Mickey to panic and he took Ian's hands, "Never. I'm not leaving you Ian. I won't leave you okay fire crotch?"

The nickname never failed to make him smile.

"I just want to tell you a few things okay? That's all I promise."

Ian let out a sigh of relief, "Okay. Feel free to talk away."

"It feels like yesterday when Mandy told me that you forced yourself on her. I spent so long trying to find you to beat your ass, but you came to my house with a damn crow bar and about beat the shit out of me with it. Instead of giving you your gun that you wanted I just beat the shit out of you. I'm not sure how we ended up fucking but we did." Mickey began, "It seems like everyday since then you and I have had our bad moments but more than anything good moments. It was just fucking for me in the beginning. I didn't give a shit about you, but that didn't last long. I grew to care about you faster than I expected to. I grew extremely jealous and extremely protective of you fire crotch. I don't want to bring up certain things because I hate thinking about them, but you know what they all are. I feel like I have lost you one too many times and I really don't want to go through all of that again. What you and I have makes me free Ian."

With shaking hands he reached into his pocket and brought out a ring that took forever for him to find. He wanted it to be perfect. He wanted it to be what Ian would like.

"Mickey?" Ian squeaked. 

"I want to marry you Ian. This was not my original plan, but I got nervous and I felt as if I was going to explode."

Mickey just continued to ramble on about being nervous and being rejected.

Ian put his hand over Mickeys mouth, "You need to shut the fuck up sometimes Mickey. You ramble a lot you know?"

He smiled at his boyfriend and relief sparkled in his eyes. 

Ian slowly removed his hand, "Of course I'll marry you Mickey holy fuck you idiot."

He pulled Mickey in and kissed him as hard as he could. Mickey wasn't expecting it but he definitely wasn't complaining.

Minutes later Ian had Mickey on his back and pinned to the bed. Mickey was holding on to Ians' hand for dear life, running his fingers across the ring. 

Ian pulled back and smiled at him, "I love you Mick."

"I love you too asshole." Mickey replied, smiling, "Can we try something new?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Mickey flipped Ian to his back and straddled his waist, "I was thinking I take care of you tonight."

"You want to top? That's new, but I'm definitely down for that."

"Looks to me like you're up for it." Mickey joked, palming Ian's dick.

"Shit!" Ian groaned.

"These clothes are in our way lets just get them off already." Mickey complained.

He wasted no time in tearing off Ian's clothes before ripping off his own. He just needed skin on skin. 

He put his hand around Ian's throat and leaned down to kiss him. Until Ian he had never enjoyed kissing. He never found it important, but now he wanted to spend all his time kissing the other boy.

His lips traveled down Ian's neck and he bit down softly where his neck met his shoulder.

"Shit Mickey." 

Mickey pulled back and smirked down at him, "What do you want? You have to use your words." 

He began grinding against against the boy causing their dicks to rub together. Mickey had never been dominant but he was looking forward to driving his boyfriend, well now fiance, crazy.

"Touch me Mick, fuck."

Ian had always been vocal, but he never begged. It was going to be a nice change for Mickey.

Mickey moved down Ian's body until he was in between his legs. He pushed Ian's legs further apart so he could get comfortable on his stomach. Ian had his eyes closed and was trying not to cum already. Just the fact he had a ring on his finger and Mickey was currently staring at a place that wasn't his face, really turned him on.

He bit his lip when he felt Mickeys lips on the inside of his thigh. Mickeys fingers were digging into the pale skin as his lips moved up. God Ian was beautiful. Every fucking inch.  
He sat up just to watch Ian's face when he wrapped his hand around his dick. Ian's hips flew up, but Mickey used a hand to hold him down.

"Gotta use your words baby." Mickey teased.

Ian's eyes were glistening with want as he watched Mickeys hand move up and down on his dick.

"Fuck Mickey go faster or use your mouth or something." Ian begged.

"What's the magic word?" Mickey asked, grinning.

"You asshole. Please! Fuck do something please!"

Hearing Ian beg had Mickeys dick hardening. As much as he was craving Ian's dick in him, he couldn't wait to put his dick in Ian.

With a sly smile Mickey leaned down and wrapped his lips around Ian's cock.

"Fuck yes." Ian moaned.

He reached down and put one hand in Mickeys hair while the other was tangled in the sheets. Mickey began going down further until half of Ian's dick was in his mouth. He couldn't go down any further. Ian literally had the biggest dick. He used a hand to wrap around the bottom half of Ians dick before moving it down and cupping Ian's balls.  
Mickey grinned with a full mouth as Ian's grip on his hair tightened. 

"Mickey oh god."

Ian's voice was higher than normal and the sound was going straight to Mickeys balls.

He raised his eyes to watch Ian's chest rise and fall. The boys eyes were closed and his free hand was tangled in his own hair. The sight was beautiful.

He pulled off and wiped his mouth. Ian's cock was throbbing. Mickeys mouth was covered in pre-cum.

"You taste so good." Mickey spoke.

His other hand was still fondling Ian's balls.

"Fuck Mick I'm so hard."

Mickey slid up Ian's body and kissed him again. Their tongues danced together. Ian's nails were now digging into Mickeys back. They could never get close enough.

"I want to eat you out Ian. Would you like that?"

"Oh fuck yes."

Ian pushed Mickey off of him so he could roll onto his stomach. Mickey groaned and grabbed his own cock and jerked it a few times. 

"So needy." Mickey teased.

"Shut up and get your tongue in me Milkovich."

Ian didn't have to see Mickeys face to know that he was smirking. 

"Hands and knees." Mickey ordered.

Ian wasted no time. Mickey could see his cock hanging hard between his legs, dripping onto the bed. His own cock was dripping onto the floor. He put his hands on the back of Ians thighs and slowly slid them up and grabbed Ian's ass. 

Ian bit his lip and pushed his hips back, "Come on Mickey. Don't tease."

"I didn't plan on it." Was all Mickey said.

He leaned down and ran his tongue over Ian's entrance causing the boy to shiver.

"Holy shit your tongue."

Mickey grinned, "You haven't experienced nothing yet."

And with that he pushed his tongue inside the other boy and groaned when he clenched around him. Ian's nails were digging into the bed. His thighs were shaking and he already felt as if he was going to combust. Mickey held onto Ian's hips as he moved his hips in and out of the boy. He pulled out only to run his tongue over Ian a few times and spit at the top of his ass, pushing it inside him as it ran down. He moaned as Ian's thighs started shaking a little faster around his head. 

"Feels so good Mick." Ian moaned.

He collapsed onto the bed. Ass still in the air. Mickey pulled back and smiled, "Yeah? You want more?"

He reached around and grabbed Ian's dick and began moving his hand. The other boy was growing harder in his hand. His own dick was on the edge of cumming without being touched.

"More." Ian moaned, "fuck."

He slammed his face into the bed and moaned against the sheets. Mickey laughed and moved up so he could kiss slowly down Ian's back. The other boy quivered under his lips. Mickey licked his lips as he reached Ian's ass and without even thinking just drug his tongue down in between his ass. His nails were digging into Ian's hips but he pulled them back over and over until Ian got the picture and began fucking himself back on Mickeys tongue.

Mickey reached around with one hand and grabbed his dick but didn't move. He wanted to keep Ian from cumming for as long as possible. He wanted to grab his own dick to hold off his orgasm but he felt as if he would explode. He wasn't going to cum until he was inside Ian, which wasn't too far off.

"You taste so good." Mickey mumbled against his skin.

His fingers were trailing up and down the back of Ian's thighs. He could see sweat dripping off of Ian's forehead. The red head had his head turned so he could look back at him.  
His face was flushed and his eyes were glazed over with nothing but love and lust.

"Mickey." Ian breathed, voice completely wrecked.

"I've barely touched you Ian." Mickey teased, "I figured my fiance should get the good stuff right?" 

Ian nodded and pushed himself back up on all fours. Mickey leaned right back over him and bit down softly on his shoulder and started kissing up his neck. He grabbed Ian's hair and spun his head around so he could give him a passionate but sloppy kiss. 

Ian could never get enough of Mickeys tongue and it always made his dick harder when he could taste himself on the other boy. 

"You want me yet?" Mickey asked.

His dick was now pressed against Ian's entrance.

"Oh fuck yes. Please!" Ian begged, "So fucking much Mick."

"Mhm." Mickey hummed against his shoulder.

He kissed down his back again and drug his tongue down the right side of his ass before biting down on the flesh.

"Shit fuck Mickey!"

"I love hearing you beg fire crotch." Mickey spoke in a husky voice.

"Shut up and get your dick in me Milkovich."

"You're in no position to tell me what to do Gallagher."

He brought a hand down and smacked his right cheek causing the red head to let out a string of curse words that made no sense. So Mickey did it again. He spanked Ian until his pale ass was covered with a red hand mark. Mickey grinned at himself. He felt as if he just marked his territory. He wanted his hand print tattooed on Ian's ass.  
"You look so good with my hand print on your ass Ian." 

He rubbed his hand gently over Ian's now sore ass.

"Mickey please." 

Ian's voice was broken and sounded as if he had a sore throat. He was already so fucked out and Mickey hadn't even fucked him yet.

"Roll to your back Ian." Mickey softly ordered.

Ian flew to his back and sighed in relief when the cool sheets hit his skin. It was still cold in their apartment, but Ian was hot with the pleasure taking over his body.  
Mickey hovered over the boy and kissed him. He didn't want to remove his lips from Ian. He didn't want to stop touching the boy. They spent a few minutes just fighting for dominance in their kiss, hands tracing over their skin. They felt as if they were just starting out again together. 

Mickeys lips went down to Ian's neck. He licked over the skin before biting down and sucking. He loved giving Ian hickies. Ian loved having them on his neck. Whenever he went  
out guys knew not to bother him. They knew who he was with and none of them wanted to get punched in the face or lose their dicks. 

Ian loved the fact Mickey was so protective.

Mickey loved protecting him.

"I bet you're hard." Ian whispered.

Mickey let out a whimper when Ian suddenly reached down to grab his dick.

"Shit Ian." 

He closed his eyes and bit his lip as Ian stroked him.

"You're hard Mickey. So big. You're leaking. I can't wait to feel you inside of me." 

"Ian I don't want to cum. Remove your hand." 

Ian did but he brought his hand up to his own mouth and sucked two of his own fingers into his mouth. Mickey watched as his fiance sucked his pre cum into his mouth and licked his fingers. Yeah he needed to fuck him.

"Want my cock in you now Ian? Want me to fuck you good and hard?"

Ian removed his fingers and wrapped his legs around Mickeys waist, hands going straight to Mickeys hair. 

"Fuck me until I can't walk straight."

"You have never walked straight Gallagher." Mickey joked.

"Oh fuck off." Ian laughed breathlessly, "Put your dick in me." 

Mickey wrapped his hand around his dick and lined himself up with Ians ass. He didn't ask if Ian was ready. He pushed in until his balls hit the back of Ian's thighs.

"Fucking shit fuck!" Ian cried.

"You're so tight oh my fucking hell. Give me a few minutes. I don't want to cum yet." 

Ian only nodded. He leaned up and kissed Mickey for a few minutes before throwing his head back against his pillow.

"I love you Mickey."

"I love you too Ian."

"But I need you to fuck me like you hate me."

"If that's what you want fire crotch that's what you're going to get."

And with that Mickey pulled out and slammed right back in. Ian's thighs were already on fire. They tightened around Mickeys waist as he continued to fuck hard and fast into the boy. He didn't think. He couldn't think.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Mickey whispered.

He looked down at the red head who was staring right back at him. They met half way to slam their lips together. Mickeys hands were on either side of Ian's shoulders using them to pistol further and harder inside the boy. 

"You feel so good inside me." Ian moaned, licking Mickeys bottom lip.

He tugged on Mickeys hair causing the other boys thrusts to falter. 

"Shit Ian." He moaned, "I can't fuck you properly if you pull my hair."

Ian smiled lazily and just got comfortable back into the pillow. Mickey put his face against Ian's neck as he continued to get his thrusts back on track. It took a few minutes but he found Ian's prostate. 

"OH SHIT FUCK!" Ian screamed, nails digging down Mickeys back.

Mickey groaned and bit down on Ian's shoulder. His mind was blank. All he could see was Ian. All he could feel, hear and taste was Ian. 

Ian's cock was rubbing in between them and they could feel the stick building between them, but they didn't care. Mickey would just lick it off of Ian when he was finished. 

"I'm so fucking close Mickey holy shit." Ian spoke.

He sounded so far away. Mickey was so far gone.

He pulled back to bite his lip and stare down at the boy. He shifted his hips a little and slammed back in. He held himself against Ian's prostate. Ian's entire body spazzed out. Ian even blacked out a little as his orgasm hit him harder than ever. 

His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back. His nails were digging so hard into Mickeys back that they broke skin.

Mickey let out a broken scream as he suddenly came right against Ian's prostate. 

"Oh fuck. Fill me up!" Ian moaned.

He put his hand on Mickeys neck and pulled him down for a messy kiss. 

Ian's cum was currently on his own stomach, pooled around his belly button. Mickey was leaking out of Ian. When he pulled out most of it instantly slid down to the bed. Neither one of them gave a shit. 

"Fuck I love you." Mickey whispered against Ian's lips.

"I love you too Mick."

Mickey smiled at him before sliding down his body. He traced his tongue down through Ian's cum. Ian was taken back by the action. His softened dick twitched in interest.

"You taste so good." He mumbled against Ian's stomach.

"What'd you say mumbles?" Ian joked.

"Fuck you." Mickey grinned.

He slid back up and then flew to his back. Ian rolled over and wrapped his arm around him. He kissed his shoulder, his neck, and his lips.

"I can't believe you asked me to marry you. Who knew Mickey Milkovich was so soft?"

"Oh fuck off Gallagher." Mickey joked, "I'm only soft for you. I just want to make sure you know that for the rest of your life."

"I know Mick. I feel the same about you. I've often thought about proposing to you, but I like this way better."

"Can we say that you did so when we wake up you can do to me what I did to you?"

Ian laughed, "Sure Mick. I need a nap before I wreck your ass."

"Bring it Army."


End file.
